Mr Right Fairy Tail Style
by anamangirl223
Summary: Loke shows his true feelings for that special someone. Songfic. A bit of a fluff. Enjoy!


Mr. Right – A Rocket To The Moon

Fairy Tail Style!

Summary: Loke shows his true feelings for that special someone. Songfic. Let me know if ya like it!

*If I owned Fairy Tail, Lucy would have kissed Loke right after she saved

_**My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, funny  
He doesn't make a dime all day  
And all her girlfriends' boyfriends make money  
What more can I say?**_

People like to say that they don't know why they even bother with girls like her, but I know why. I bother because she always looks at me in a special way. I get her attention. But there's one guy that she looks at with that special spark, that flare, that I'll never get; Natsu Dragneel. He makes her happy just being around her. Just being in the same room as her. He might not be the cleanliest of the guys she could have. Or the most intelligent. I mean, all of her friends' boyfriends are at least a little smart and they're not poor. She just won't notice me like that, I guess.

_**It's true  
He never made it through a day of school  
The only thing he studied was you  
He knows your body better than you do**_

I'm right about him. If we were in highschool right now, he wouldn't be paying attention to the teacher. He'd be napping or lost in thought. I've asked him, too. _If we were in school and she were in your classes, what would you do?_ He grinned at me, then. _That's easy; I'd watch out for her!_ I'd forced a smile out, back then, and walked away. So all he'd do was 'watch out for her.' And I know that he's snuck into her apartment. I've been there, a couple of times. She told me that he once snuck in while she was taking a bath. She'd kicked him after he'd asked if he could 'take a dip, too.'

_**Maybe I'm your Mr. Right  
Baby, maybe I'm the one you like  
Maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
And you're the morning light, whoa**_

But if I had to say one thing to her, it'd be _will you be mine?_ I've asked her multiple times, flirtatiously, though. Most likely, she wouldn't take me seriously. But she's my light. She's the one who saved me and kept me going. And she still does.

I've just made up my mind. She is mine and I am hers. I'll try to confess seriously tomorrow. Tomorrow.

_**Maybe this is sad but true  
Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
You could be the best of me  
When I'm the worst for you**_

I confessed. _Please. I may not be the best boyfriend, but you have nothing to lose! …do you?_ She opened her mouth to speak. _…I'm sorry…_

_**My girlfriend's got a boyfriend  
Running to catch the bus to meet  
To meet up with the boyfriend's girlfriend  
Who's stunning, she's such a sight to see**_

I watched from afar as Natsu ran towards the special blonde I knew would never be mine. She comforted him as they boarded the train and his motion sickness kicked into gear. She really is amazing.

_**It's true  
The moment he laid eyes on you he knew  
The only wish he wanted came true  
He knows he's lucky that he met someone like you**_

I know for a fact that Natsu's glad he met you back then. I know for a fact that as soon as he saw you, he wanted you. I know for a fact that he's lucky you chose him. I know for a fact that this is all true.

_**Maybe I'm your Mr. Right  
Baby, maybe I'm the one you like  
Maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
And you're the morning light, whoa**_

_**Maybe this is sad but true  
Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
You could be the best of me  
When I'm the worst for you**_

_**You can always change your mind  
And you can't change mine  
No, you can't change mine**_

You could always just pick me instead. I wouldn't mind. I'm always telling you (along with Mira) that I'm perfect for you. You can always just change your mind about who you like (love). But I'll tell you this:

You're not gonna change my mind.

_**Maybe I'm your Mr. Right  
Baby, maybe I'm the one you like  
Maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
And you're the morning light, whoa**_

_**Maybe this is sad but true  
Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
You could be the best of me  
When I'm the worst for you  
I'm the worst for you**_

I really do love you. But we're never gonna happen, are we?

Lucy?


End file.
